gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Klebitz
Jonathan "Johnny" Klebitz is a character in the GTA IV era, appearing in the first piece of downloadable content for Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned, in which he is the protagonist. In 2008, Johnny is the acting leader of The Lost Brotherhood motorcycle gang, while the gang's leader, Billy Grey, who was been incarcerated. While he is the leader, Klebitz maintains a relative peace between The Lost Brotherhood and the gang's rival, The Angels of Death. Description Childhood Jonathan Klebitz was born in 1974, and at age 34, he is the oldest of the three GTA IV protagonists. He was born in Acter, Alderney (likely grew up there, as he still lives in Alderney) in a Jewish family. It is implied that his parents always thought he would not amount to much (In Off Route, Johnny steals a bus and sometimes says, "My mother told me I'd grow up to be a bus driver."). He has a brother, Michael Klebitz, who introduced him to Billy Grey as children in 1984 when Johnny was 10 and Michael/Billy were both 15. Ironically, Michael is a soldier serving in Iraq, is a law-abiding citizen, and criticizes Johnny's biker behavior and criminal association with Billy. Adult life as a biker Johnny's criminal record shows rigorous activity between 1991 and 1994, when Johnny would have been between 17 and 20. He was put in prison soon after, and had a parole violation in 2000, meaning he did up to six years. Klebitz tells a friend of Thomas Stubbs that he has not had a job since he was been released from prison. One of the patches on Johnny's jacket reads 'I Rode Mine Las Venturas 2004’ that is a reference to the notorious River Run Riot in 2002. Among his many scars, it is been also implied he has a bad eye, when talking to Clay Simons he says "Oh. I should use my good eye." In a conversation with Billy Grey early on in the Lost and Damned, Johnny states that he weighs 230 lbs. Johnny, unlike Billy Grey, cares about the future of The Lost Brotherhood and its members, but is quick to shut down anyone who is wrong or disobeys him. Before Jim was murdered, he seemed to care more about the Lost Brotherhood than his friends did. Johnny also has a lot more common sense than the other bikers do. He and Ashley Butler used to date, but Klebitz ended the relationship with her due to her sleeping with Billy Grey, and her drug addiction. He still cares for her, but believes the drugs have completely taken over her. He will still do anything to protect her, as shown when he receives a phone call from her and drops what he was doing to give her aid. As well as Butler, Johnny also sympathizes with Roman, a stranger to him in the mission "Roman's Holiday," even asking the Russians to go easy on him, though Johnny had no choice in the kidnapping. "The Lost and Damned" Immediately, when Billy Grey gets out of rehab he became angry with Johnny for not having his bike ready for him. Then Grey proceeded to start a fight with The Angels of Death (A.O.D.) just so he could reunite with his bike. This created tension, not only between the two gangs, but also between Billy and Johnny. This quickly escalated into a war between the Lost and the A.o.D. Billy Grey threw several parties at the Lost clubhouse to celebrate his release from prison. While being visited by part-time lawyer, part-time biker, Dave Grossman, Klebitz had a sit-down with Billy and the two discussed the tension between them. When they began to start agreeing with each others' point of view, Grey got sent text message from someone, informing of some members of The Lost being jumped by members of The Angels of Death. After rescuing the attacked Lost members, Grey was informed of the death of Jason Michaels, who was killed by an unknown hired gun (which was actually Niko Bellic). Grey manipulated the situation by blaming the Angels of Death in order to rally the gang to attack their clubhouse, even after he informed other members of The Lost Brotherhood that it was a "Pole" or "Serb" hitman. During the attack, Grey found two duffle bags full of heroin, and planned to steal and sell them. This created even more tension between Klebitz and Grey. Billy later called Klebitz and told him to speak with Elizabeta Torres, who had found a buyer for the stolen heroin. Torres informed Klebitz about the deal and sent Niko Bellic (who Klebitz obviously did not recognize as Jason's killer) and Playboy X to accompany him. The deal, however, was an undercover LCPD sting operation. After some commotion, Klebitz escaped with the heroin. Billy Grey then called Klebitz again and told him to meet up with Congressmen Thomas Stubbs III to help him with some "dirty laundry" and other sensitive situations. The Lost Brotherhood later found out that the heroin they stole from The Angels of Death originally belonged to the Triads. Grey and Jeremy thought that they should keep the heroin, but Klebitz and Fitzgerald convinced the gang to get rid of it, due to the LCPD being onto them. The four of them went to the deal, but only Klebitz and Fitzgerald went in to speak to the Triads, who immediately shoot at them and stole the heroin. As they escaped to a rooftop, they saw Billy Grey crash his bike, which was been arrested by LCPD and screamed out that Klebitz set him up. This eventually split the Lost into two enemy factions, one led by Klebitz and one by Jeremy (after this event, Johnny's jacket changed from reading Vice President to Loyal President). Jim Fitzgerald introduced Klebitz to Malc and DeSean of the Uptown Riders. Once again, Johnny spoke with Elizabeta Torres and she said that she needed a job done, pairing him with his new allies Malc and DeSean. Fitzgerald later introduced Klebitz to Ray Boccino, a Capo of the Pegorino Family, who directed Klebitz to Brian Jeremy's hideout (because Boccino believed the Lost civil war is bad for business), which resulted in the eventual death of Jeremy. Ashley Butler, an ex-girlfriend, pleaded for his help, saying that she was being held hostage for her debts to Dimitri Rascalov. As payment, Dimitri demanded that Klebitz kidnapped a man named Roman Bellic for him. Later, Ray Boccino had Klebitz accompany Niko Bellic to a diamond deal with the Jewish Mob. Klebitz, however, took off with the money after Luis Fernando Lopez ambushed the deal. Ray kidnapped Fitzgerald in retaliation and tortured him in the basement of Drusilla's to try to get his money back, until Klebitz fell into a trap there and was been interrogated. The two later escaped and Johnny called Ashley Butler to meet her at the clubhouse. Ashley told him that Boccino had her convince Johnny to work with him in the first place so Ray can use The Lost Brotherhood, while neglecting their pay. She also revealed that Jim Fitzgerald has been killed by one of Boccino's hitmen who, unknown to Klebitz, was actually Niko Bellic again. Upon this loss, Thomas Stubbs III met with Johnny at the clubhouse, and informed him that Boccino will either be in jail or dead in a month, as well as Billy Grey's plans to rat out Johnny and Angus Martin, fellow member of The Lost, in order to be released from prison. Johnny got everyone left in the Alderney Chapter of The Lost Brotherhood to break into the Alderney State Correctional Facility, and Klebitz personally killed Billy. After escaping the prison, Klebitz and the remaining members discovered the Lost MC clubhouse was been ransacked and been destroyed by Ray's goons. Johnny ordered the remains of the Lost MC clubhouse burned down, and the surviving members of The Lost Brotherhood (he, Terry, Clay and Angus) watched the clubhouse burn. Mission Appearances *'GTA IV' **Blow Your Cover **Museum Piece *'The Ballad of Gay Tony' **I Luv LC (Easter Egg) **Frosting on the Cake **Not So Fast Murders committed by Johnny *Ed McCornish - Killed for blackmailing Jim Fitzgerald *Jimmy Matthews - Killed for blackmailing Jim Fitzgerald. *Arthur Stubbs - Killed on orders of Thomas Stubbs III and makes it look like a terrorist act. *Brian Jeremy - Killed for betraying him. *Evan Moss - Killed for having the diamonds for the trade. *Billy Grey - Killed for attempting to rat out The Lost Brotherhood. LCPD Database record Surname: Klebitz First Name: Johnny Age: 34 Place of Birth: Acter, Alderney Affiliations: Member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost OMG Criminal Record: *1991 - Grand Theft Auto *1993 - Assault *1994 - Manslaughter *2000 - Parole Violation Notes: *Believed to be the second in command of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost Outlaw Motorcycle Gang. *Assumed control of the gang when its head, Billy Grey, was been incarcerated. *Exact nature of the relationship between Grey and Klebitz is unknown. *Under his command, the Lost MC has been able to co-exist with their rivals the Angels of Death in relative peace. *Ties to known South Bohan drug dealer, Elizabeta Torres. Trivia * If you move quickly, you can see Johnny fleeing down the staircase and out the back of the museum, when playing as Niko in the mission Museum Piece. If you kill him, however, you will fail the mission. According to the storyline however, Niko escaped first. * Johnny's appearance from GTA IV to The Lost and Damned had slightly changed. In the original GTA IV, he wore a beige vest with The Lost Brotherhood logo on the back. * Johnny often uses Spanish words, but doesn't know Spanish at all. Despite this, Johnny speaks more Spanish in game than Luis Lopez, a hispanic protagonist. He only uses basic words such as amigo or adios. He doesn't truly speak Spanish well, however, as proved in the mission, Marta Full of Grace, for Elizabeta Torres. * After becoming Chapter President his patch changes from "vice president" to "President". Gallery JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Johnny Klebitz 61.jpg|Johnny and members of The Lost Brotherhood|link=the lost brother hood External link *Johnny Klebitz on Rockstar's site Klebitz, Johnny Klebitz, Johnny Klebitz, Johnny Klebitz, Johnny Klebitz, Johnny